


Apologies are in order

by Dark_Strange_Son_3145



Series: Eddsworld Oneshots- Includes Ships! [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Rescued Jon, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Son_3145/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Son_3145
Summary: Eduardo is always fiesty with the police since they haven't found Jon's body after the incident. Edd decides that it would be a good idea to take him to the arcade so he could let off some steam, but all of them are interrupted when they get an unexpected visit from an old friend...
Series: Eddsworld Oneshots- Includes Ships! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193105
Kudos: 3





	Apologies are in order

_ It’s been quiet since the incident. Everyone is still a bit shaken up by it, and nobody knows where Jon’s body went. Eduardo has been asking questions and has even called the police about it, but no one knows. It’s like he just… disappeared. Same with Tord. Tom thinks he’s still alive after we went up to the cliff that was across from our old house. There was just a bunch of scrap metal from the robot and some blood as well. There were also some tire marks, which means someone else was here. Either because they were getting Tord’s dead body, or they were taking him to the hospital, he definitely didn’t make it out of that explosion without at least a few wounds. We also live in a new house that is only a little smaller than our other one. Eduardo and Mark are right next door to us, but instead, they’re on the left of us. The house on the right is up for sale after Eduardo got in a fight with the old residents. Edd’s got a cat now as well! Her name is Ringo! She’s really cute and even Tom likes her. I’m really just happy that Edd didn’t get another dog… Anyway, I also got another statue- _

“Matt!! You’re not writing about yourself again, are you!?” Edd shouted from downstairs. “I’m not afraid to take another one of your statues again!!”

“I’m not writing about myself!... not completely, at least…” Matt mumbled the last part, making sure Edd didn’t hear.

“Good! Now get downstairs! We’re going to go to the arcade and I want you to go ask Eduardo and Mark if they want to come!” Edd shouted again as Matt made his way down the stairs, wearing a confused look on his face. 

“You want Eduardo and Mark to come? Why?” Matt questioned. Edd didn’t hate Eduardo as much as he used to, but it didn’t mean they were friends.

“... You do remember what day it is, right?” Edd asked in a sorrowful tone, making Matt remember the incident that happened about two years ago. His sorrowful look was all Edd needed for confirmation. “I wanted to make sure he didn’t try to harass the police again like he did last year.”

“Or try to set the police station on fire like he did the year before that,” Tom said, walking in from the kitchen.

“He didn’t set the police station on fire!” Matt corrected.

“But he did try.” Tom took a sip of his Smirnoff before looking back at Edd. “Also, I don’t think there will be enough room in your car for two more people, Edd.”

“Well of course not, that’s why you’re going to ride in the trunk!” Edd had an innocent smile on his face that hid great evilness.

“What!? Why do I have to ride in the trunk!?” Tom whined as he spat out some Smirnoff. “Can’t you do it???”

“Really? And who’s going to drive?” Edd deadpanned, raising a brow at his friend. “Matt doesn’t know how, and you’re too intoxicated, and I’m not letting the other two drive my car.”

“Fine,” Tom grumbled his way into the living room until he flopped down onto the couch with a grunt.

“Great! Matt, can you go get Eduardo and Mark now?” Edd asked.

“Okay!” Matt went out the door and towards his neighbors’ house. He rang the doorbell and heard some grumbling before the door opened. “Hello! Edd wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the arcade with us!”

Mark wore a confused look before a sigh of relief left him. “Thanks, and of course we’ll go. Eduardo’s been calling the police non-stop ever since he woke up. Hopefully, the arcade will help calm him down.”

“Yeah… Hopefully…” Matt gave a nervous chuckle, hearing Eduardo yelling and then throwing something at the wall. Probably the phone. “Well, we’re taking Edd’s car, so just come over when you’re ready.”

“Edd’s car..? Doesn’t only fit four people?” Mark questioned with a confused look. 

“Oh, yeah, Tom’s sitting in the trunk.” Matt gave a kind smile before walking off with a wave. “Anyway, I’ll see you soon!”

“Uh… y-yes… soon…” Mark mumbled before closing the door and telling Eduardo what they were doing today.

After Eduardo and Mark went over to the house to tell everyone that they were ready, they began to grab their things to leave, which didn’t take too long since it was just some cash and drinks (and Matt’s mirror, though that should be obvious). Then, before they could go, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked over at the door, not expecting anyone. Edd walked over and looked through the peephole. He saw two men with red turtleneck sweaters and blue overcoats on, along with two tufts of caramel-colored hair. There also seemed to be another man behind them, but he couldn’t see what they looked like. After a few seconds, Edd opened the door to reveal an old friend.

“... Tord?” Edd’s voice was barely above a whisper. He didn’t know what to say to him, he looked so different. He also wore a blue overcoat, just like the men behind him, along with his right arm being… metal, and half of his face was burnt and scared, though he couldn’t see the eye since there was an eyepatch covering it. Edd wanted to show anger for what Tord had done to him and his friends, but he just couldn’t. And the fearful and regretful look on his face wasn’t helping either. But soon his features shifted as he shook his head, he now seemed emotionless, like a soldier that came back from war.

“Hello, Edd.” His voice was raspy, though it still held its strong accent. “I have come to apologize for everything I have done that caused you or anyone else harm. I also would like to inform you that any financial problems that I have caused will be paid in cash and you should get it in about two business days.” Why was he talking like this? Like someone that was in charge and made a mistake. “The financial debt will include the damage done to your old house, any hotels or apartments you had to buy, and any… m-medical bills that you had because of my failure. I hope I did not cause any permanent harm and that you all are doing well-”

“YOU!” The voice felt like a stab to the heart everyone’s attention was brought onto Eduardo. He had a look of rage painted all over his features as he stomped over to Tord, who was trying his best to keep calm. “You killed Jon, you piece of shit asshole!!”

“A-Ah, yes, that brings on another subject that needed to be discussed.” Tord still kept calm, though that didn’t mean he didn’t squeeze his robotic arm to death. “Paul, Patryck, will you please let him through?” As the two men moved, the fourth man was now in sight. He had a small smile on his face, along with a few bandages on his neck, and you could also see the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his chest. “I was able to heal him but he still has a difficult time breathing, so I suggest not making him exercise too much-” Tord was once again cut off as he was pushed aside by Eduardo and Mark, who were now hugging Jon a bit too tightly.

“U-Um… A-As Tord said, I still have a h-hard time breathing…” Jon chuckled, struggling a bit to breathe.

“S-Shit, sorry-” Mark quickly apologized as they both let Jon go and started asking if he was alright.

“I’m fine! I’m fine! Just a bit tired is all.” Jon laughed again, though this one sounded more out of breath.

“Yes, you should rest, you are still healing after all,” Tord spoke, which caused the attention to go back to him. “I suppose I should be leaving, goodbye and have a nice day.” Tord, along with the two men, began to walk over to a small red car that was parked on the street, but before they could, Edd stopped them.

“Wait! Tord!” Tord turned around with a confused look. “Why… I forgive you.”

Tord’s eyes widened before a small smile grew on his face, one that he never thought would appear again. “Thank you.”

“Can… Can’t you stay?” Matt asked. “We have some cookies!”

“No, we don’t, Matt. You ate them all, remember?” Tom questioned as he gave Tord a small glare, though nobody knew if he was looking at him since he didn’t have any eye whites. “And not that I’m agreeing, but you can hang out with us at the arcade if you want. As long as you don’t blow it up.”

“Yeah, I’m Eduardo and Mark would rather hang out with Jon anyways, right?” Edd added.

“Yeah, after Jon gets some rest.” Eduardo gave a huff. “And you better rest, you idiot!” Jon let out an “I will!” as Mark let out a small laugh.

“I…” Tord began to say but was interrupted as one of the men, the one with the name tag “Paul” (Which was upside down for some reason) whispered something into his ear. “... I would love to, but my job doesn’t allow me to… be seen in public… But maybe I could hang out with you all some other time, I still have the same number I always did.”

Tom’s eyes widened a bit at this as he remembered the paper that he found that day. Edd wore a sad look but understood.

“Alright, I’ll be sure to call you then!” Edd gave a wave as Tord left to his car while giving a small wave back.

“... Sir, you do know that the higher-ups won’t be happy that you’re talking to them… right?” Patryck asked. 

“Yes, I know.” Tord let out a long sigh. “That’s why my next plan will be a success.”


End file.
